The Hunt for the Truth Solas X Lavellan
by hrward
Summary: Once shaken by the loss of the one person who helped her make sense of the world, Neria Lavellan has struggled to moved forward. The past four years have not been easy for her, filled with even more loss and grief. When the Inquisition receives word of a threat to the south, Neria must make a choice. Will she let her emotions rule her? Or will the truth bring her some solace?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _"I can't," he breathed solemnly, his hands raised to push her away._

 _"Solas," Neria cried out to him, but he would not turn back. Falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes prickling with tears. When Neria no longer felt the remnants of his aura, the dam on her emotions broke and everything rose to the surface. Rocking back and forth she sobbed knowing that no one would hear her cries._ He never loved you, you fool ** _,_** _she thought to herself. As she stayed there huddled, alone in that glen, a mixture of emotions poured through her, coiling up within her. First it was grief and confusion. Then it all turned to anger. It continued to build up, the mark on her hand flaring with each passing moment. With a silent scream she unleashed her fury with an overwhelming power. The entire den flashed with a fierce green light. Tumbling forward, tears continuing to fall, Neria's hands covered her eyes._

 _Forcing the tears to stop, she slowly made her way over to the pool to wash her face. She crouched down, her fingertips just grazing the surface when she stopped. Looking into the mirror-like pool was not the woman she expected to find. Her eyes were swollen, her red curls untamed as a result of Crestwood's unnatural air moisture, but those were not the details that threw her._

 _"Ar lasa mala revas," he had said moments before he left her in the rain. Knelt there by the water side, Neria finally understood what it meant to feel the whole world change. She raised her hands to trace where her vallaslin had once been. No longer did she bear the markings that showed her dedication to June. They were gone along with all the joy she had once held within her. Now, she was well and truly alone._

 _Rising to stand, she took off in a sprint through the tunnel. The voices of the Well chased her. She threw her hands over her ears. Just as she began to see the light at the end, there was a great whit flash. Shielding her eyes, Neria fell down to the ground. When the light had faded she let her arm fall. It was bright, nearly midday. "How did I get here? This isn't real,"_ __ _she thought aloud while letting her eyes adjust. Squinting she looked at the ground before her, to find a pair of feet wrapped in cloth._

 _Looking up she found Solas' face directly in front of her, "That's a matter of debate… probably best discussed after you_ _ **wake up**_ _."_

"Wake up. Inquisitor, wake up, please?" asked a soft, and familiar voice.

Neria felt a hand on her shoulder and a dull pain throughout her body. Particularly in her back. Opening her eyes, she saw blond hair and a bright flash of metal through her sleepy haze. _Cullen_ , she thought with a grimace as she moved her legs slightly.

"Fenedhis, did I sleep here all night?" she groaned, while looking around the campsite. Varric was working on Bianca, Bull and Dorian were both gone, as was Cassandra. Vivienne was busy getting dressed, while Sera was still asleep in her bedroll, while Blackwall was grooming her beard. Cole was… well she didn't know exactly what Cole was up to. Neria glanced back at the tree she had slept against.

Cullen chuckled and held out his hand to help her stand, "Glad to see you're still a morning person."

Neria cut her eyes at him, "Yes, well, we can't all be so dapper when the sun isn't even up yet." Cullen shook his head and headed over towards the horses still laughing. Ignoring him, Neria shuffled over to her saddle bag and dug out a clean pair of clothes, and a bar of soap.

"Inquisitor," greeted Cassandra stepping through the trees. Neria mumbled a quick reply and headed for the creek.

After walking quite a ways up stream in order to avoid Bull and Dorian she finally slipped off her clothes and moved into the water. While it was cold enough to make sure anyone who entered would be wide awake, it was still warm enough for Neria to submerge herself and purge her recent dream from her mind. _It's been so long since I heard the Well. And Solas…_ Bitterness ran through her. After holding her breath for as long as possible she finally resurfaced, whipping her hair back. Going to the creek side for her soap, she began to wash her face when she heard a twig snap behind her on the other bank. Whirling around the mark on her hand ignited with green light. Opening a small tear, she found her weapon. Reaching into the fade, she pulled her staff to her through the window then slammed it shut with another flash of light. Readying herself for an attack she spoke to the unknown intruder, "Who's there? Show yourself."

After several seconds Neria began to move towards the opposite bank, where the sound had originated, her staff pointed forwards. Sending a wave of energy forward, she stopped when she heard a shrill scream, "Mamae, Mamae!"

Surprised Neria lowered her staff, and crouched down in the water, "Sshhh, it's okay I'm not going to harm you da'len. Come out so I may see you." The bushes rustled and a small figure, a girl, stepped forward. From a first look, she must have been about four or five. Her black hair was braided back, with sticks and leaves stuck into it as though she had been running through the forest. It was her clothes though that were most alarming. In the faint light of the sunrise, Neria could make out one crucial detail. The child's clothes were covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Throwing her robes on, Neria leaned her staff against a tree and walked towards the girl slowly, "Hello." As she got closer the girl broke into a run. Quick to follow, Neria ran after the child. They ran through the woods. The child would just slip out of sight then appear again. The farther they went the more the air began to smell of smoke and death. The girl slipped out of the forest and into a clearing. On the nearby road, Neria's heart sank with grief yet again. Set ablaze was a caravan of Dalish aravels. She walked through the wreckage, over the bodies of the fallen, taking in the devastation. Coming to the end of the caravan Neria found the girl again. She was shaking the body of a young woman, pleading, screaming, "Mamae, Mamae!"

As Neria drew in closer she saw what had killed her; the crossbow bolts of shemlen bandits. Pushing her anger away, Neria crouched down next to the child, reaching out to close the eyes of the girl's dead mother.

"Should I help her forget?" asked Cole appearing next to her.

Picking the child up, she began the trek back to the campsite, "You know how I feel about that. It isn't for us to decide, Cole."

The Inquisitor and her nine companions spent the day tending to the dead, burning the bodies and speaking the death rites. When night fell the company was silent. Blackwall volunteered for the first watch, in case the bandits that had attacked the Dalish were still in the area. Neria watched over the young girl, who had refused to speak, except to call for her mother every so often. They sat there for hours by the fireside. When the child fell asleep, Cullen made his way over to the Inquisitor's side. Groaning he sat down on the log she was leaned against, "So, what's the plan? I suspect that the next Dalish encampment is nearby. Shall we drop her off at the village?"

Neria sat there silently for a moment thinking. Shaking her head she murmured, "No."

"Neria."

"No," she said with more conviction.

Cullen shifted, "You can't replace what you've lost, Neria, it's been four years. This child would be safer with the Dalish than with us right now. We have no idea what we are going to find out there. You won't even tell us why we are here."

Before she could answer Blackwall coughed rather loudly, signaling the new watch shift. Standing up, Neria went to relieve Blackwall of his post. As she passed Cullen, she looked him in the eye, "No."

"As you wish, Inquisitor."

The next morning Neria was the first to awaken. She looked next to her where the young elf slept quietly. Looking around she saw the first beams of sunlight coming through the trees. Time to wake up.

Moving over to the group's supplies, Neria stirred the fire and began to fix breakfast. Using the left over venison from the night before, she soon had a pleasant aroma wafting around the camp. Soon there was movement throughout the site as Cassandra stirred first. Soon everyone was awake except the child. And Sera. Moving quietly, so not to disturb her, everyone went about getting ready for the day's journey. After about an hour Neria made a bowl of food and walked over to the bedroll. Stroking the girl's hair, Neria spoke lightly, "Good morning, Da'len. We need to wake up."

The child moaned, rolled onto her side. Sleepily she opened her eyes, "Mam…" Her words broke off as she sat up suddenly. Neria worked quickly to calm her. The food helped. As soon as she saw the container in Neria's hands she ate its contents in moments as though it might disappear.

When it was gone the elder elf chuckled, "Would you like some more Da'len?" The child nodded. Taking the plate Neria retrieved some more food and handed it back. While she ate the Inquisitor introduced herself, "My name is Neria. What's yours?" The child looked away and mumbled something, her mouth full of food. Neria asked again.

Swallowing, the child looked at the ground and answered, "Danyla."

"That's beautiful name. Can you tell me how old you are?" She held up four fingers. "Wow, you're four?" Danyla smiled for the first time and nodded. "Well, Danyla, we're going to go on a trip alright? And you get to ride with me." Standing, Neria helped the girl up, and put away the bedroll. Finding some clothes that she could wear. For a four year old wearing an adult's clothes, the result was what a person might expect. Vivienne walked over smiling, "Oh, we are definitely going shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fenedhis Lasa," Neria spat out, while vigorously kicking a stump. She had walked quite a ways over the hill. Everything was silent, no light except for that which shone down from the moon. With a grunt she sat on the ground. It had been a long six years for the Inquisitor. Two years spent fighting Corypheus, the last four building up the organizations forces. _The inquisition was finally settling down. Just this last thing to fix and then I can disappear._

She sat there staring into nothing, listening as the wind blew through the forest. _Eyes wide, lips parted with a gasp. Long legs entangled, a sharp heat where calloused fingers run over skin. Two voices calling out into the darkness. Sighs of passion and lust, building up to..._ Neria shook her head, pleading that the thoughts would dissipate, and at the same time hoping they would never leave. They were all she had left.

It was passed midnight when Neria finally decided to head back to the camp. She trekked over the hill looking for the light of the fire, but there was none. Making her way down the rock face as quickly as possible she heard the sound of yelling, and followed it. The closer she got the easier it was to hear, "Where is the elf?" a voice asked. She didn't recognize the voice.

Crouching down to the ground, Neria crawled her way through the underbrush until she was hiding beneath a collapsed tree. A flare was sent up illuminating the scene before her. Dorian was collapsed, Vivienne attending to him. Everyone else was kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads. Cullen was at the front of the pack addressing their attackers. Danyla huddled next to Cassandra. No one had any weapons. Great, thought Neria. Just as she thought that, Dorian sat up and looked around confused, "Well, apparently we are all out of practice."

Neria observed as Vivienne pushed Dorian back onto the ground, then turned her gaze onto their captors and listened, "You are unwelcome here shemlen," said one of the hooded figures, a woman by the sound of her voice. "Why are you here?" she asked.

Speaking quickly, Cullen took the lead, "We are members of the Inquisition, we are here at the behest of Inquisitor Lavellan."

The attackers looked at one another. The woman from before couched down to Cullen's eye level. As she spoke, the leader took a knife from her belt and pressed it against Cullen's throat, forcing his chin up, "Where is the woman called Lavellan?"

Cullen cleared his throat, "Inquisitor Lavellan sanctioned us with the task of investigating the events that occurred at the Temple of Mythal. Other, more important, matters required her attention so she stayed behind at Skyhold." A loud smack ran through the clearing.

"You're lying."

"I assure you," he said turning back to face her, the tora line of blood tracing down the side of his face, "The Inquisitor would not have sent us if she wasn't confident in our abilities."

Varric murmured under his breath, "I don't think this is what she had in mind, Curly."

The woman turned around and laughed, "Yes, let's see just how confident she really is," she said turning to a comrade while pointing at Cullen, "Kill him." Neria watched as the cloaked accomplice unsheathed his sword and started walking forward. _I can't help without giving away my position_ , she thought quickly. As she was devising a plan, the hooded figure raised their sword readying to strike.

As the weapon started to swing down upon Cullen's head Neria let out a cry, "Stop!" Calling upon her magic she summoned her staff and used the fade to step in front of Cullen in a flash of ice and light. She raised her staff to block the blow.

"Diana mala," ordered the woman from before.

"Why have you attacked my people?" asked the Inquisitor. She began building up her magic, to attack or defend she did not know.

The woman threw back her hood, revealing a woman about the same age as Sera, with blonde white hair and a blank face. _No vallislin?_ Neria wondered, _Could they be city elves?_ The woman chuckled, "Your people were never in danger from us, and the sparkly one," she said gesturing to Dorian, "Did that to himself." A single groan ran through the camp. The she-elf bowed her head, "My name is Lanaya. We have been sent to escort you to our temple."

"And why would I agree to that?"

Lanaya narrowed her eyes, "Who said you have a choice?"

 **Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!- hrward**


	4. Chapter 4

Neria rode silently with Danyla asleep in front of her. They had been riding for hours, their weapons and armor taken. She observed these strange elves. None of them had any vallislin, but they didn't sound like elves from the Alienage, with their thicker accents and vocabulary. She listened in on their conversations attempting to glean what information she could. It was rather boring, "What do you think about this girl or what'll you have for dinner."

She didn't notice when Lanaya rode up beside her. "We are almost there Inquisitor. They are excited to see you. "

Neria shook her head in question, "Who?"

"You will see," Lanaya murmured. She looked excited as she sped up her horse.

Neria watched her leave and saw a familiar sight before her. The Temple of Mythal. So much had happened there. She leaned forward and whispered in Danyla's ear, "Wake up Da'len."

The child stirred, looking around, chasing the sleepiness from her mind, "Neria, where are we?"

"A place of history, Danyla," she answered.

"It's so big!"

"Wait until we get closer, then you will be even more amazed.

When they rode through the temple gates, Neria was surprised by the amount of people there. The courtyard was filled with elves. As she looked, she realized that not one person there had the vallaslin. Cullen rode next to her, "Inquisitor, is this… normal? I thought you said it was Dalish clans that were disappearing?"

 _I don't understand. They wouldn't just remove the vallaslin without provocation._ Neria shook her head, "I have no idea, just wait. I have a feeling we'll find out soon." They glanced around the temple. Gone were the overgrown plants, and years of dirt. What now stood before them was a bustling town. The walls were lined with tents. Their horses trotting down the path, they passed a smithy, and several merchants.

Their horses were led to the bottom of the stairs where they were to dismount. Neria jumped off with ease, turning around with her arms out to catch Danyla, who clung to her and refused to walk on her own. Lanaya motioned for them to follow her up the steps. Wrapping her arms around Danyla, Neria slowly made her way to the top of the staircase. They reached the main doorway to the atrium, the room where they had first encountered Abelas and his fellow guardians. Lanaya stopped them before they could enter, "I'm afraid that only Inquisitor Lavellan will be able to enter the hall at this time."

Neria shifted Danyla on her hip, throwing her most threatening look towards Lanaya, "Then we'll wait here. Remember, it was your…" she wasn't sure what to call them, "Leaders who invited me here. I can wait as long as I need to."

Lanaya's expression hardened, "I apologize, but—"she was stopped midsentence when an elderly man exited the main hall and whispered into her ear. Her brow furrowed and she murmured something back. The man nodded, then headed down the steps. Lanaya looked back at the door her lips in a hard line, her eyes showing confusion, "I apologize, it seems they will allow you to enter." With a single gesture, the doors opened and they were led down the hallway. They filtered into the atrium slowly, looking around in wonder. It was exactly the same as before, only this time the room communicated a feeling of power and intrigue, rather than the decrepit notion of a long lost Deity.

The room was empty except for the single figure, a man, who stood with his back turned. He wore black robes, with his long hair tied back. Lanaya motioned for them to stay where they were then she moved and knelt before the alter, "We have returned with the Inquisitor, Hahren." The man nodded his head before turning around.

Several gasps and grumbles ran through the room, but Neria was silent. Before her was the man she had once loved and still hated, and he dared to address her, "Hello, Inquisitor."

Varric was the first to speak, "Pay up Qunari."

 **Hello Guys and Gals,**

 **I'm still working on the next couple of chapters. If you have any suggestions or see something that's off please let me know!**

 **hrward**


	5. Chapter 5

Neria was not the least bit surprised, Of course he shows up now. She watched as Solas stepped towards the group. Cullen put his hand on her shoulder protectively, "Solas," he said with a nod.

Lanaya stood abruptly, ready to charge, "How dare-"

Solas cut her off, his gaze never leaving Neria, "It is alright da'len. He only speaks of what he knows."

Cullen huffed and looked to the Inquisitor, "Neria?"

Before she could speak Solas interjected, "Perhaps we could speak in private, Inquisitor?"

"Like hell you ass—"

"Cullen," Neria said stepping forward, "Give us a moment." She looked back at the rest of the group, "Cole, would you mind?" she asked motioning to Danyla who was resting on Lavellan's shoulder.

Walking quickly with his arms held open, Cole took Danyla from Neria's grasp. Jostled, Danyla lifted her head sleepily, "Mamae?"

Neria shook her head and stroked the girl's hair, "Sshhh go back to sleep da'sa." She watched as Cole led the rest of the group from the hall.

Before they were gone Solas spoke, "Lanaya I will speak with her alone."

A flash of anger went over Lanaya's face, "As you wish, Fen—"

He cut her off abruptly, "That will be all lethallan." Glaring at the Inquisitor, Lanaya withdrew from the room. Neria was surprised, _Where did that come from?_

When the doors closed she turned back to Solas who stood alone, arms crossed, a frown marring his face. "What?" she asked.

He shook his head, "That child called you 'mamae.' Is she your daughter?"

Neria scowled and looked down, then answered quietly, "She… Is not. I… I don't have any children." She watched as his expression morphed to one of confusion. Struggling to explain, Neria turned back towards the door, "We found her a few weeks ago, her clan was killed. Probably on their way here."

"A pity," Solas replied in her ear, "I had hoped that all of the clans might make it in time." Spinning back around, Neria found his face a small distance from hers. Steeling herself, she leveled her gaze and studied him. The hair was definitely new. Closely shaved on the sides and long on top. His eyes were the same, mischievous, as though he knew things that others did not. _He looks younger, more… powerful,_ Neria thought. On the outside he still looked like the man she had known, yet she knew nothing about him really. _It was all a lie._

"Inquisitor?" Solas murmured.

Shaking away her thoughts she walked around him, and scanned the room, "So this is where you've been?" she asked. "Why am I here?"

"I have traveled to many places since your victory. As for why you are here, it would be easier to show you." He walked towards the back passage, "Come with me, Inquisitor."

Both walked in silence through the halls and secret passageways, Solas in front, Neria following at a distance. Watching his back, "So, _hahren_ ," she said with a bite to her words. He turned around frowning again. Neria continued to walk along, "You lied about where you are from, left in secrecy, and hid away for years in an abandoned temple."

"Your point?" he growled, looking away.

"What do I call you? I assume you lied about your real name and clearly you no longer answer to Solas."

Too focused on finding answers, Neria skipped a step and tumbled forward. Before her hands met stone, warm arms circled around her waist, and pulled her back upright. She twisted around her hands on his chest, their lips. He shifted his eyes away from her, but still kept his arms wrapped tightly around her torso. Without thinking she pushed him away, and started to ascend the steps again. She heard a small sigh then footsteps following behind her.

When they reached the top he spoke quietly, "Solas… It is familiar to you?"

Neria looked back, "Yes."

"Then that is my name." He walked past her opening the door for her. Shaking her head, she followed him farther into the temple.

The room was familiar. She looked around at where the mosaics of the gods had been on her last visit. Now they were no longer there, the walls bare, but to her bewilderment the statues of Mythal still stood. Scorch marks were present on the walls as though someone had tried to burn away what had once been. Walking along they were silent until they reached the final doors. Neria sped ahead, looking to where the Well had once sat.

"Solas. Will you just tell me what's going on?"

"You will see in a moment." He headed down the stairs.

Glaring at the back of his head, Neria followed.


	6. Chapter 6

As they reached the highest point of the temple Solas started to emanate a blue aura. Startled, Neria stopped and studied his magic. _It feels so different now. Ice and fire. Like two people combining their mana._ Following his every whim the Well began to project an unnatural light that illuminated the area. Neria continued to watch as Solas went around the well removing long cotton sheets from the eluvians. She gasped. All three portals had been repaired but now reflected fragmented scenes. She watched as a woman cloaked in white fell to the ground, blood pooling beneath her. A moment later, a young woman took aim, shooting a golden arrow into an endless darkness, and another person with their back turned, wept within an old ruin. Studying the sight before her, Neria began to let her magic flow, feeling the area surrounding her like tiny fingers stroking a harp. Just as it collided with the mirrors it was repelled in a blast of energy. "What is this?" she whispered.

"Remnants of a long forgotten dream."

Neria turned to him, "You mean memories."

"Yes and no. Each of these mirrors should open to a specific place, but these-" Solas ran his fingers down the side of the mirror, "These open to moments in time, trapped within the Fade."

"And if an eluvian can take you to a specific place, then these could take you to that time?" she asked her voice full of wonder, "The eluvian didn't work like this the last time. How is this possible?"

He gave a dark chuckle, "When Corypheus set his men upon the Well they damaged the mirrors in their ineptitude. We have repaired them partially… but we need help. We need your mark."

""This is why you asked me here? What do you intend to use them for?"

"I can't-"

Neria snorted derisively, "I've heard that before."

He pleaded, a strong familiar heat emanating behind her, "Neria…"

She whirled around and pushed him away, " **NO**. You don't get to call me that anymore." Her hands balled up at her sides and she began to leave. Just as she reached the top of the stairs a barrier of white hot flame exploded. Leaping back, she readied herself for a fight. The fire spread quickly encircling the entire platform. Looking back, she saw Solas, stepping through the flames.

"They need you. The People need _our_ help."

Anger flooded Neria's mind. She slammed her staff on the ground attempting to dispel the magic around her. When it met with the flames, the two energies combined spiraling out of control.

"ENOUGH," a blast of electricity hit Neria, sapping her energy, the spell dispersing. The flames continued to burn, their intensity lowering slowly.

"What are you?" she rasped before her vision faded to darkness. The last thing she heard was a myriad of voices whispering all at once, " _Dread, rebellion, and lies, a lone wolf shrouded in darkness, struggling to find its prey."_

 _Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"Inquisitor? Inquisitor? What the hell did you do to her?" a voice called out in the darkness. _Cullen?_

"What do you do Templar, when a spell is beyond a mages' control?" _Condescending, annoyed. Must be Solas._

Neria's eyes fluttered, her vision blurry. She heard footsteps gradually disappearing, "Where are you going?"

"Tell the Inquisitor that you are free to leave, as soon as you are able," a door slammed shut and a single pair of footsteps came back to Neria's side.

"Cullen," Neria whispered.

 _"_ Lavellan," he exclaimed a cold cloth dabbing her forehead. "I knew we never should have left you alone with him."

Sitting up, Neria found herself in a large ornate bedroom, with tall ceilings. Glancing about she asked frantically, "Where are the others?"

"They're in their rooms, safe and sound. Now tell me what happened," he ordered sitting down on the bed his hands on her shoulders. As they sat there Neria recounted what had happened with the eluvians, the fire, and how she had lost her powers.

When she was finished Cullen thought for a moment before speaking, "It sounds like a Holy Smite."

She shook her head, "That's not possible. He's a mage."

"It might be. Think about it, we don't know what he might have learned in the past four years or if he had kept that power hidden while we fought Corypheus. But these eluvians, why does he need you?"

"He wouldn't tell me. Cullen, he's… changed. I mean even before he was hesitant to share information but this…His power feels different. _He_ feels different."

Cullen sighed and shook his head, "I suspect that everything we ever knew about him was false." He looked at Neria with a look of sadness and pity. Hardening his expression he continued, "Where do we go from here?"

"Where did he go?"

"Once he left here, it's anybody's guess, but Lanaya will probably have an idea. If you can find her."


	7. Chapter 7

Solas stood outside the door for a few moments, a hard grasp on the handle, eyes closed. _Fenedhis, what have I done?_ He stood there for a while questioning himself before he released the door and started to walk away. He wasn't yet five feet away when he heard her voice through the door. _She's awake!_

"He feels different."

Cullen's voice drifted through next, "I suspect that everything we ever knew about him was false." Solas leaned against the door, "What do we do now?"

Solas moved to the wall beside the door. Gathering his energy, he focused on the wall in front of him pushing it into the stone. Slowly it began to ripple like water, turning clear so that he could peer into the room without its inhabitants knowing. It was a simple enough trick, one he had picked up when he was much younger.

"What are you going to do?" Cullen asked. They were sitting together on the bed.

Neria looked away, and stood up wrapping her arms around herself. Her face contorted showing a series of emotions, one in specific that Solas was very familiar with. Anger. Turning back to Cullen she spoke softly, "Well, since hitting him over the head would only make matters worse… I'll try to talk to him." They sat there for a few moment in silence, both thinking.

Cullen shook his head, "Did you tell him?"

Before Cullen finished speaking Neria's entire body went rigid, "No."

"Neria…"

"Why should I? I've had enough of his pity, and it's not as if he even deserves to know about her!"

Confused, Solas lost his focus for a moment, the spell fluttering. Reopening the window he watched as Cullen stepped in close, their faces inches apart, "You forget that I was there. I know who's name you screamed, begging him to help you, and I know who's name you cursed when Mahana died," she swung her arm to slap him but he caught it easily, pulling her flush against him. "So you will listen well, when I say that if you don't tell him, I will. Maker knows, you don't owe him anything but he has a right to know, Neria." Shaking off his grasp, she turned towards the door. "Where are you going?" Cullen asked.

Letting the magic disperse, Solas hid behind a nearby statue. Running out into the long hall Lavellan took off, running towards the nearest exit. Making sure the way was clear, Solas followed behind her.

It had turned dark, Neria discovered when she reached the end of the hall. Quickly calming herself she pressed forward, hunting. Reaching the entrance she saw Lanaya talking to a guard. Noticing the Inquisitor, the woman bowed, "Greetings Inquisitor."

Fighting off the urge to roll her eyes Neria bowed, "Greetings, I was looking for Solas, have you seen him?"

Lanaya frowned, her voice serious, "Why do you call him that?"

Neria stepped back in surprise. In her anger she laced her words with venom, "What would you have me call him then? Hahren? Or perhaps Vhenan?"

Visibly angry Lanaya turned away, "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh? Try me," Neria spat out, ready to lunge.

The two women faced off, when a voice cut through the air, "That's enough." A strong back stepped in front Neria. "Lanaya, are your skills not needed elsewhere?"

"But-"

He stopped her, "It has been a long day, perhaps you should return to your quarters." With an exasperated sigh, Lanaya took off towards the temple. Turning around Solas whispered to Neria, "Come with me."

They exited the temple and walked through the forest. When they reached a spring, Solas lit a nearby veilfire brazier. Together they sat in silence until he turned to her and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Neria looked at him in surprise, "What?"

"Today, at the Well, I let my emotions get the best of me, and you were hurt. For that I am sorry."

"Of course you are," she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

They both turned away, and watched the water flow by. After a while Neria couldn't take anymore silence and asked quickly, "Solas, why are you here?"

Looking at the ground he let out a sigh, "You wouldn't understand."

"Then show me," she said.

"What?"

Sitting on her knees, she leaned in, "Show me through the Fade. I'm tired Solas. I'm so tired of this game we play. Show me the truth."

With a nod he stood up, "I'll set the wards."

She watched as he walked away yet again, a sight she was all too familiar with.

 ** _Hi guys and gals,_**

 ** _So I know its a lot to ask, but if you have the time could you leave a comment telling me what you think so far? I'm having a lot of fun, but it's hard without some in-depth feedback. Also thanks to everyone who has read this story so far. It makes the nights I've spent writing this so much more worth it. Most of my inspiration comes from youtube user Janic99. She/he makes some of the best Solas/Lavellan videos I've seen out there (this fic is heavily influenced by her Demons and Dread Wolf Song videos). So check it out if you haven't already._**

 ** _Lots of love,_**

 ** _hrward_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure about this?" Solas asked when he had finished with the wards. Neria nodded and sat against a tree, closing her eyes. The world went silent and faded away.

She heard a door close and her eyes flew open. Scanning her surroundings she found herself back in Skyhold's throne room. The hall was empty, which was irregular, all things considered. Soft footsteps sounded behind her, "So this is where it begins," Solas murmured. Turning around she found Solas leaning against the front doors, "Are you ready?" She nodded. He turned and opened the door, but there was nothing beyond the threshold, only night. She hesitated for a moment in concern. Prompting her forward he spoke softly, "We can't do this if you don't trust me."

Moving tentatively, she stepped through the door and took a deep breath, "So what now?" She heard no answer, only the door slamming closed behind her. Turning around she began to beat her fists against the hard oak, "Solas?" She kicked and scratched but the door wouldn't budge. Letting her forehead rest upon the hard wood she sighed, _Great_. Eyes closed she stayed there for awhile.

Suddenly a voice called out, "…What we had was real."

Solas watched as Neria exited the hall. Just as he was about to follow her the door suddenly slammed shut. _Fenedhis_!Running to the door he tried to pry it open, "Inquisitor," he called, but the door would not budge. _How…ah_.Turning around he spoke softly, "Cole."

"Solas," the boy answered in return.

"Why have you interfered?"

Cole shook his head and turned away, "Pain, regret, something taken… floating through mist."

Solas growled out impatiently, "Open the door, Cole. You cannot heal my pain."

"Who said it was just yours?"

Neria watched herself descended down the steps. She knew exactly what this was: the last time she had seen Solas, moments after their victory. Only this time she was an observer. Solas stood at the top of the staircase watching for a moment, then turned back, grasped his staff and vanished through a portal. Following, Neria jumped through.

The air was cold and wet. A heavy mist hung in the air, and there was no sound, and no sign of Solas. Turning in circles, she finally started walking down a dirt path. As she went on, she began to see a blue light in the distance. Eventually the mist cleared, revealing several large eluvians and a woman.

"Flemeth," Neria murmured.

Not noticing the Inquisitor, Flemeth walked up to the mirror and rested her hand against it, her magic or something flowing out from her hand. They stood there for a moment, Neria watching silently, when Flemeth released her magic and turned around, "You should not have given your orb to Corypheus, Dread Wolf."

Cole had disappeared up the steps to Neria's quarters, Solas just behind. Sighing, the elf began the long trek up the tower. When he reached the precipice, he called, "Cole—". But Cole was nowhere to be found. Instead he found clothes strewn all over the floor, and two bodies sleeping together on the bed. He turned to go down the stairs but an invisible wall cut him off. Grumbling he took a seat on the sofa, no choice but to watch the scene unfold.

Neria lay on her side with her back to her lover, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close. Their legs were entangled, a soft smile on her face. Sitting off to the side, Solas thought back to that night, their one and only night together. It was almost two months before their final battle, but only a few days before Crestwood.

Back on the bed Neria rolled over pressing her head against his chest. Noticing the movement, his eyelids fluttered before opening. Looking down, Solas sighed and ran his fingers through her long red curls. A small flash of melancholy spread across his lips. They continued to lay there until Neria finally awoke to Solas stroking her hair.

"Solas?" she yawned.

"Good morning, vhenan," he said leaning down to place his lips gently on hers. Their passion grew, Solas moving to her neck and fondling her alabaster breasts with his nimble fingers. Neria gasped.

The other Solas stood from the sofa, and he knew where this was going. Not wishing to watch as the two frolicked in the sheets, consumed with one another, he walked away. Still unable to leave down the stairs he cursed and headed over to the balcony in hopes of escaping the moans coming from the bed. As he walked out the doorway he was surprised to find Neria standing out there fully clothed. _But you were just_ -he looked back at the bed to find it empty and fully made- _there_.As he stood behind her, she wrapped her arms about herself.

"Where are you?" she whispered. The second those words left her lips the world went dark. Solas whirled around. Neria was gone. Looking about he found that he was in the stables, Blackwall's snores drifting down from the loft.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked a voice. Solas' eyes narrowed,Cullen.

Following the man's line of sight he saw a small, cloaked figure hastily attaching buckles and a saddle to one of the mounts.

Neria pulled down her hood, "It's been two weeks Cullen, and he hasn't come back."

"Maybe he had a reason for leaving," Cullen said.

Neria shook her head and turned back to her horse. She was attaching her saddle bags when the door to the next stall over was opened and Cullen began to saddle his horse, "What are you doing?" Neira asked.

"What's it look like Inquisitor?"

"I can do this alone Cullen," she said stepping away from her horse.

Cullen continued to work and shook his head, "Either you take me, or I call the rest of the Inquisition and we all march together. Your choice, Lavellan."

Neria rolled her eyes and jumped into the saddle. As they trotted past the main gates she turned to Cullen and whispered, "Thank you."

 _ **Hi guys,**_

 _ **Sorry I forgot to update yesterday. If you really, really care, then you can check this story out on AO3. It's easier to update over there, and I usually get done writing around 2 a.m. and only update over there, before passing out. It's still the same title under hrward. Right now it's only a chapter ahead, but I'm thinking about moving there permanently.**_

 ** _Thanks!_**


	9. Chapter 10

Solas sat down on the steps, _a baby?_ He shook his head, "That's not possible."

Suddenly the sky changed, and the sun was shining overhead. "Corrine!" someone yelled. Looking up Solas saw Cullen running down the path. Gone was his familiar armor, now he was wearing common clothes, and his face was tanned from too much sun.

Corrine came running out of the house, "Cullen! This is the fifth time you've been up here this week!"

"It's real this time, I swear!" Grumbling she went down the steps and walked next to him, Solas following behind them.

They walked through the forest and soon came upon a small house. Corrine went up the steps, and turned to Cullen, "Wait here." With a nod he sat on the porch. Solas went inside the house with Corrine.

The house was small, with a single bed in the corner, and a cot next to it. "Neria," Corrine called out and was answered with a moan.

Her forehead pressed against the wall, Neria swayed back and forth, "Corrine," she said breathlessly.

Turning around her face flashed with pain. She gasped, her hands flying to her round stomach. Corrine helped her to the bed, "How long?" she asked.

Neria shook her head, "A couple of hours? I-I didn't want Cullen to panic again."

Corrine sighed, "I'll be back." She went out the door and started to give directions to Cullen.

Solas knelt in front of Neria. She watched the door, as he studied her. Her face was much thinner, and she'd let her hair grow, so it almost reached her waist. Her hands rested upon her abdomen and Solas watched as her fingers thrummed against her stomach. She breathed heavily, bouts of pain flashing on her face every now and then. Suddenly she bent over and let out a loud groan. Corrine came back into the room and sat next to her on the bed, gently rubbing her back.

Solas sat back, his vision blurring yet again. When it cleared this time the room was dark, candles burning. At the head of the bed Neria was leaned against the wall her legs bent and pulled against her chest. Her eyes were closed and a low feral groan escaped her mouth. Corrine was holding her hand and dabbing her forehead with a cloth. The healer sat at the other end of the bed, counting down, and when she was finished Neria gasped for air, "Please," she cried, "I need him, please!"

Corrine rung out another cloth, "Shhhh, Cullen's right outside. You'll see him in a moment."

Neria shook her head as the healer readied her again, "No, no." As the next contraction hit, she screamed a single name, "SOLAS!"

The room had gone dark and when the light came back Solas found himself outside. Looking around he saw Neria standing in front of a great oak tree wearing a dark hood. As he started to walk towards her, Cullen came around with two horses. He waited for a few moments before Neria turned around and walked over to Cullen. Her eyes were red, and the two silently mounted their steeds and rode off, leaving Solas behind.

Looking at the oak he saw a small mound of fresh dirt in front of it. As he got closer he saw that someone had carved an inscription into the bark.

Mahana:

She who moves ahead towards a good place.

Solas awoke to faint sunlight flowing through the trees. The veil fire still burned. Looking beside him, he found that Neria was gone. Standing up quickly he spun around in circles searching for her, "Neria," he called. He looked out over the spring. She's gone, he thought in despair.

Suddenly something hit him square in the back, sending him head over heels into the frigid water. Resurfacing he gasped for air. On the bank he saw her, staff in hand, a look of fury across her face.

"Surprised, Wolf?"

With a sigh he swam to the bank. "Neria…" he stopped when she pointed the hot end of her staff at him. He raised his hands slowly, "You don't have to do this," he said motioning to her weapon.

"Really? And I suppose you just had to give a weapon of mass destruction to a madman?" she snarled.

"That was… unwise, yes, but I never thought he'd-"

"What? Kill thousands of innocent people because of you?"

"Of course not," he said shaking his head.

"And Mythal. Why did you kill her?"

At that he snorted, "I didn't kill her. If anything, I saved her."

Neria cocked her head to the side for a moment. After a while she shook her head and lowered her staff, "I don't care anymore. Do what you want, Fen'harel." With that she turned around and walked away leaving him behind for once.

 _ **Hey there,**_

 _ **ALRIGHT! So I know the chapters are short but I promise they will get longer (hopefully). If you have any comments for what you would like to see, I am always interested in hearing other people's opinions. Also I'm going to keep posting here, but make sure to check out my AO3 page, since it updates faster over there!**_

 _ **hrward**_


	10. News Fic

Hey guys, so I have made the transition to AO3. That mean that after this I will not be posting any new content over here. If you want to get caught up on this fic head over to my AO3 account. Same user name, and the story is still under the same name. You can also check out my new fiction The Wolf's Folly which is multi-chapter, and is about Lavellan chasing Solas AFTER Trespasser. Sorry for any trouble this might cause! Here is the link:  /users/hrward/works See you over there.-hrward


End file.
